


Bill Nye Day

by littlescienceloves



Series: domestic!Fitzsimmons [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescienceloves/pseuds/littlescienceloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons marathon Bill Nye the Science Guy and Simmons makes a very important realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bill Nye Day

“Do you know what time of year it is?” Simmons asked, practically jumping on the bed. Fitz rolled over. “Shhh, quiet,” he mumbled, pulling the covers over his face. 

“Fitz,” she said, “it’s a tradition.”

He lifted his head, ever so slightly, and looked at the alarm clock. 5:03 am. “Well, it can still be a tradition at a reasonable time,” he muttered, resuming his spot under the covers. 

“This year we just have the weekend. And there are five seasons…”

Fitz suddenly sat up in bed. “You mean?..”

“Yes, of course. Honestly, we do this every year, I’d think that you would have remembered. It’s been, what? Fourteen years running,” she smiled. 

But Fitz was far too busy singing the theme song. “Bill Nye, the science guy. Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill.”

They got through most of the first season without much trouble (though Simmons had to remind Fitz that, yes, she understood that some of the points in the episode ‘Simple Machines’ were not, strictly speaking, accurate, she understood rudimentary mechanics, she lived with him, after all, and for goodness sake these were designed for children!). By this point they had moved from their bed to the living room. A change of scenery, she had insisted. 

“That’s just ‘cause you can’t spend an entire day in bed,” Fitz said, walking towards the kitchen to gather snacks. 

“That’s ridiculous.”

“No, no, no. You don’t know how to do it. It’s against your nature.” He walked in holding a bag of crisps, gummy worms, and biscuits. “You don’t know how to relax.”

“Seriously?” she said, eyeing the junk. “And I do know how to relax! I am extremely relaxed!”

He sat down next to her on the couch. “Oh right. You got dressed for a Bill Nye Marathon.”

“Did you expect me to spend the day in my pajamas?” she scoffed, as though the idea was utterly absurd. 

Fitz simply repeated, “Bill Nye Marathon,” and began to stuff his face. 

By the 16th episode of the second season, Simmons started to complain about the massive piles of food that seemed to multiply around them. “When did we even buy all this?” she asked, waving to the three new bags of crisps. 

“You know I like to be prepared! And if you keep talking, we’ll never find out how to communicate.” 

“Oh, there’s definitely a joke there,” Simmons said. 

It wasn’t until the end of the season, though, that she really started to fuss over the food. “It’s the smell,” she said, nose crinkled. “Honestly, it reeks of salt. And sugar,” she frowned. “And you are making a complete mess of the place.” 

“Am not,” Fitz tried to say, though his mouth was a bit too full. 

But it wasn’t until the middle of the next episode that the real trouble set in. 

“This is completely you fault,” Simmons called from the bathroom. 

“I— Hey. Don’t pin this on me!”

“I told you, the room smells disgusting.”

“Do not blame the food. If you have a stomach bug, it’s probably someone at work. Most likely Hunter. Or Skye,” Fitz said, still eating.

Simmons continued to insist it was the smell. And she was completely sure that was the problem, until they reached the ‘Mammals’ episode. 

Fitz had been trying to come up with corny pick up lines to cheer her up (though, really, he was struggling… it took him the entire ‘Waves’ episode to manage “I can make some real waves… in bed”). 

“Hey Jemma,” Fitz said. “Did you know how mammals reproduce? Want me to show you?”

“Yes, Fitz, very funny,” Simmons said dismissively. Because obviously she knew how mammals reproduced and it wasn’t all that clever and… “Fitz,” she said slowly. “What’s today?”

“Bill Nye Day, Jem. You woke me up at 5 am, remember?”

“No date. The date.”

“Oh, errr, the 20th, I think?”

Which was about when she ran to the bathroom again. 

“Um, Jemma?” he said cautiously, walking towards the door. 

She didn’t respond. 

“Is everything al— what is that?” his voice was significantly higher as he pointed to the open box on the bathroom counter. “Wh- wh- why do you have that?”

“Well, Skye got it for me… as a joke, that is. Something about how we could barely keep our hands off each other at the base and now that we had more privacy…”

“Jemma, why do you need a pregnancy test?” He said this much slower, though he still sounded extremely unsteady. 

“Do you know how mammals reproduce?” She asked pointedly. 

“This is no time for jokes!” He scolded. “So does this mean you are— we’re having,” his voice trailed off. 

“I haven’t even taken the test,” Simmons pointed out. When he did not respond, she simply added, “Fitz,” and eyed the door. 

“Oh, right. Yeah.”

When she walked back out of the bathroom, she found Fitz standing vigil by the door, hands placed firmly on his hips. “So…” 

She simply nodded. 

“Alright. No, this will be fine. I just— I should baby proof the apartment. And I have already had some ideas for the nursery. Just. Not that I thought of this often, or anything. And—”

He was rather quickly cut off by Simmons, who pulled him into a kiss. “A baby,” she said, leaning back to look at his face. 

“A baby. Yeah,” he smiled. 

She nodded, her head pressed against his shoulder.

“So…” Fitz said. “What do we do now?”

She took a step back. “How about we spend the rest of the day in bed?” She suggested. “We do have two and a half more seasons.”

“In bed?” He tried to sound surprised, but he was still smiling rather uncontrollably. 

Simmons shrugged. “Must be the pregnancy hormones.”

Which was how they ended up celebrating the news that Simmons was pregnant with their first child snuggled in bed, watching Bill Nye the Science Guy.


End file.
